


Pondering Together

by Katrus



Series: Educational [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Asexuality, Darillium, F/M, Pillow Talk, Sex, genderfluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrus/pseuds/Katrus
Summary: River asks the Doctor about his former incarnation.





	Pondering Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor Who.
> 
> Thanks to geekyyoungblood (https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyyoungblood/) for being my beta-reader!

It was their first “night” on Darillium, meaning that it was within their first day on Darillium, measured in Earth-time. They lay in bed, next to each other, facing each other, just after having sex for their first time. Yes, their first time together. The Doctor never had sex in the body he called Eleven. He had had sex before though, obviously, since he had been a parent once. And River had had sex too, but never with the Doctor. Their first time having sex, just moments ago, was wonderful for both of them, but River wondered why it hadn’t happened before.

“How come we’ve never done this before? Or… At least we haven’t in my timeline.”

“Well, we just met… I mean, you just met me in this incarnation. I never had sex as the Eleventh Doctor.” The Doctor said as he turned to lie on his back.

“Why?”

“I acted a bit odd around women…”

“Despite that, I did fall in love with you. And as time lords we’re genderfluid, so I don’t see why you acted, as you say, ‘odd around women’. Hmm… But you’ve never been a woman as far as I know. Did you always act like that around women, I mean, in your earlier incarnations?”

“No, well… Maybe some of them, but mostly as Eleven.”

They went quiet for a bit, both pondering about the subject.

“I didn’t like bodily fluids.” The Doctor admitted, “As Eleven.”

“You didn’t? But we snogged…”

“Yeah, that was… Acceptable.”

“Just acceptable? I thought you liked it!” River, almost, exclaimed, and sat up.

“I did! Because it was you. But I did prefer the barely-touching types of kisses, and I didn’t want to come in contact with any other bodily fluids. And did we really snog? I mean, it was just mostly just intense kissing, right?”

“Isn’t that what snogging is?”

“I don’t know.”

“Silly you. This is one of the millions reasons I love you. Despite all your knowledge there’s a lot of common knowledge that you don’t have.” River remarked as she lay down on her back.

“Oi! I have better things to store in my memory.” The Doctor exclaimed.

“Of course you have, sweetie.” River said, and kissed the Doctor’s nose, “Now, do you want to go for another round; are you ready for another round?”

“Now? We were just arguing.”

“We’re not arguing!” River emitted.

“This old body can’t go for another round.”

“Oh, I’m sorry…”

The Doctor’s face softened, and he smiled.

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I was just kidding. Tried to be funny for some reason, but it was probably a boring joke.” The Doctor admitted.

“Agreed.”

“Now, we have so much time to catch up on. And even if _I_ couldn’t go for another round I could still stimulate _you_. I don’t have to come every time; I could watch you come over and over again.”

“Oh, I think I like this version of you. Maybe I even _prefer_ it.”

“Of course you do, sweetie.” The Doctor affirmed, “‘I will never forget when the Doctor _was_ _me_.’” He quoted his former incarnation, “But while in this body, I will prefer when the Doctor _is_ _me_.”

“A more mature you.” River commented.

“A more mature me.” The Doctor agreed.

“And you look closer to me in physical age, than you did as Eleven. Not only is your personality more mature now, you also _look_ more mature now. It feels like we’re more connected like this.”

“I think we are.”

They kissed.

“Do you want to feel even more connected?” The Doctor asked, suggestively raising one of his fuzzy eyebrows.

“Naughty.” River said with a flirty smile.

“I know.” The Doctor flirted back, as they pressed their foreheads together and looked deep inside each other’s eyes, watching all that was hidden in there, only visible for other time lords, and, at this moment, they only showed these inner selves to each other. It would be like this for 24 Earth-time years. More than 200,000 hours of just watching each other.


End file.
